mafia and assassins
by lurrin
Summary: typical Crossover
1. Chapter 1

It was a peacefull day. At least for the most people outside but not for a special brunett, who tried to calm down as soon as he saw that paper staple that the gray haried person brought into the room.  
"Hayato! I told you already to try to minimize the damage... Even if it's dificult to manage...please..." The brunett also known as Tsunayoshi Sawada, Decimo of Vongola, told him desperately.  
His right hand , Hayato Gokudera, bowed in a perfect 90° angle and shouted " I'm very sorry Tsuna-sama. I will try my best!" then he left in hurry to tell it the other guardians.  
Tsuna was surpised when he saw the paper. It wasn't about the damages his guardians have done. The papers were about a transfer into another school. The Kunugigaoka middle school.  
Curious as he was he took his laptop out and searched for it. Within some minutes he found some reports...no they were comments.  
"The best School as long you aren't in the E class XD."  
" The E class should die."  
Tsuna frowned and read more comments. With every comment he got angier and angrier. He knew the pain and the trouble the E class was put into. But he knew that he got his family now.  
He calmed down and looked at the papers. Why this school? and why him?  
The Door was slammed open and made Tsuna go into his fighting position. The person that came in chuckled and Tsuna relaxed when he indentified the person.  
Reborn. His old mentor who turned into a father figure and supported him always. Even if it didn't seem like that. Since Tsuna didn't act shy anymore and learned everything he could reborn stepped back of being his tutor.  
Tsuna reputation as warm and open sky was known in the underworld. "Ciao reborn. What's the reason for visiting me in the office today?" he asked with a tired smile. "Dame Tsuna...You pulled an all nighter again right?" Tsuna laughed gently. "I'm fine. But it seems to be important."  
Tsuna sat in his chair and Reborn began. " I have a new mission for you."  
Tsuna grit his teeth. He didn't like missions. Especially if he needed to be go to a place where he couldn't see his family anymore. Reborn continued. "It's just a school you need to visit. The government asked us for help." He grinned. " In addition you're able to protect your family." Reborn wanted to talk further but Tsuna stopped him. "I'll do it but...make sure that they don't destroy anything while I'm gone. And if they do...it's your fault." Reborn shrugged and smiled his typical sadistic smile. "I'll come with you." Tsuna eyes widened at the new information. "What?!" He realised the hidden meaning behind Reborns words. "I thought you aren't my tutor anymore"  
Tsuna sighed in defeat and stood up. "I'll tell Kyoya..." When he was at the door he stopped and turned around. "Neee~ Reborn. Why now? The government avoided us always. Why now?" He frowned again and was in his thoughts. " A monster wants to destroy the earth. Just kill the monster and we can live normally again. The government will ignore us after that again."  
Reborn talked in a calm tone so that Tsunas next sentence sounded hysterically. "How can you tell me something like that later on?!" He stormed out the room and left Reborn in the room.  
"Be careful Tsuna. If you're acting like that I need to tutor you again."

Tsuna Pov.  
Damn it! Why now? I thought I would have my peace now. I finally began to gain self confidence but nooooo. A new mission had to destroy it again probably. If I would fail Reborn would be my tutor again and I needed to avoid this.  
The only thing that was fishy was the government. No matter how dangerous it was...they never asked for help. NEVER. Also...They didn't know about me. About Decimo. Why would they ask someone for help they didn't know. I mean...They would be surprised if they would find out that I was 16...  
Only the high tier personally knew about Vongola and the underworld but no more. After some fights in the past they ignored us pretty much. I decided that I would have a talk with Shoichi. He would be able to hack into their site. But for now I needed to talk with Kyoya.  
Without knocking I entered his room. Kyoya already looks up and seemed to expect something.  
But when I wanted to talk something he interrupted me. " I know everything. The baby told me already." I sighed and scratch my head. " Sorry for the work." I apologized. "For how long are you gone?" I thought about it. "hmmm...I think less than a year." Kyoya stood up and walked towards me. " Uhmmm Kyoya?" He looked me in the eyes. "So I'm not going to see you for 1 year?" He ask quietly. I nodded embarrased and looked in another direction to avoid his gaze.  
Then he burried his head against my shoulder. "Uahh...Kyoya..The door is open!" I practically shouted. "Just for a little bit. I won't be able to see you for 1 year." I smile sadly and patted his head. " I will come back in the holidays. I promise." I stepped back so that Kyoya would look me into the eyes. I giggled when i saw his face. It was a expression I didn't see often. " Don't worry about me. I'll be careful." When I wanted to go he took my hand and stopped me from going. He pulled me back and gave me a light kiss on the forhead. I could feel my head burning. "I-I should go now." then I ran out.

Back in my room I oacked everything i would need. They were all clothes since I would have a own apartment from the Vongola company. When I was finished I went into the office of Hayato and gave him some duties as righthand man. Mukuro, Chrome and Takeshi were sent on a long run mission and oni-san was on a journey to train. Lambo and the other kids were at home were they went to school.  
At last I went to my mother and explained her that I would participate on the exchange and that Reborn would take care of me.

After every preparation was finished I went to the railroad station. I just hoped that I could get some sleep in the train.

Uhm hello^^  
I hoped the first chapter was okay .  
1827 fluff is probably only in the first chapter but I wanted to write it once. ( Just because I wanted to try) So from now on it will be maily focused on Tsuna.  
Since English isn't my first language nor my second I hope you can help me through and just point out my mistakes so I can fix them fast^^;  
So I'll try my best to finish the story.


	2. Chapter 2

next day.

I wanted to prevent that Reborn would wake me up so I woke up earlier than I needed. my packages would be send per post so i could travel without luggage. Of course I had my glove in my pockets. Reborn told me to take a gun and so I did. When we arrived at the station Reborn kicked me at the head. "Damn Reborn! Why?"  
"You didn't sense the KI here" he scolded me. " I sensed it but it's not against me so I don't care..." I replied. I didn't want to get hit again so I went straight to the train. The whole cabin ( 4 seats) was reserved for me since Hayato bought the ticket for me. I should known that.  
Great... i had no one to speak except Reborn but I knew that he would begin to lecture me.  
reborn handed me the information for the mission and told me to read it and remember the names. I took them and heard music while going through the informations. It wasn't new to learn the papers within some minutes. That's Reborn for you.  
After I was done and was tested by Reborn I finally was allowed to sleep for a bit. At the moment I closed my eyes I heard a big commotion outside the cabin. I took my earphones off and listened to the conversation. " Who do you think you are? Who allowed you to sit in our cabin!" someone shouted. After that I could hear that someone was slammed against the wall. I stepped out of my cabin and saw a little blue haired boy who was surrounded by 3 other boys, who were bigger then him. They beat him and the blue haired person tried to protect himself and avoid the punches. I whistles when I saw that the boy wasn't beaten at all. He avoided some punches by centimetres before I acted like he was punched. When I looked at the bullies I recognized the sign of the school that I would visit soon. Well I would help him a little bit. When i wanted to step up Reborn asked me " What are you gonna do?" I shrugged. " I'll seems to struggle a bit."  
Then i went to the boys. I cughed to get their attention. "Ano...Could you help me?"  
They turned around and looked at me with an angry face. "Get lost little boy. If you don't want to get hurt like that boy you should ignore us now." He shouted at me. I smiled but it didn't reached my eyes. " i would appreciate if you could be quiet. There're other people in that train. And I don't like if 3 people gang up against 1." I said in a quiet voice but I made sure they heard.  
At least they knew when they should stop and they went into their cabin again. When I looked at the boy who laid on the ground he reminded me of Takeshi. I helped him up and asked. " Why didn't you defend yourself" I was curious since I could probably beat the guys without problems. He brushed the dust out of his clothes and stood up. "Sometimes it's better to do nothing."  
He was a weird person but he reminded me of my old self. "Ah! I'm Tsunaoshi Sawada."  
"Nagisa Shoita. Please call me Nagisa." I smiled at him. "Then call me Tsuna."  
Reborn came to us impatiently. "Finally finished?" I sighed when I saw his expression. "Yes...don't look at me like that. I can't scare them to death. We're no alone" I replied in Italian.  
I was reliefed when Reborn accepted the answer. " But why did you help me?" Nagisa asked me with his head tilted. "I don't need a reason to help a person^^. But I don't like bullying at all. Also you're in the same school I'll be going soon. Enough with that. Do you want to come to our cabin?" He hesitated for a moment but nodded. When we sat it took a while until Nagisa wasn't shy anymore. "I have a question. Why did the group bully you?" He looked the the ground.  
"I'm in the E class...The End class." He told me about the school systen even though I knew it already I listened to him.I didn't like the school. I didn't like the principal at all. I should talk to him later... We talked about other stuff. What we liked and trivial things and so the 7 hours passed by rather quickly. Before Nagisa and I parted he bowed. "Thank you. I hope we will meet again." Then he disappeared in the crowd. "Nagisa Shoita. End class and born hitman. Unlike you" Reborn commented. I groaned. "Yeah I know Reborn. But I'm no assassin nor a hitman. I'm a Mafia boss." I replied exhausted. " If you say so..." Then we went to the apartment Vongola provided us.

Aftter we upacked everything we went to sleep. After all we tomorrow would be an important day. I was really curious about the school.

-(time skip)-

When I woke up it was 5 Am. Like people say...old habits die hard. So I went out to explore the region and took a shower after that. The contact lenses I needed were in the bathroom since I had the eyes from the HDWM. I didn't know why and it was troublesome to walk around with eyes like that. After I prepared everything I went to the school. Reborn told me that he needed to get some work done. I needed to go to the principal and to someone calles Karasuma. How would he react when I would fid out I was from the Vongola? Since I was undercover I rode the bus and arrived at the school. The pupil starred at me and whispered. " Who's that?" " I hope he's placed in the E class."  
I ignored them and remained calm. The School was big so I asked an orange haried student for help. Somehow the other students seemed to avoid him but I walked up to him and asked. " Where is the office of the principal?" He frowned and tried to read my intentions. I smile innocently. After some moments he replied. " I have to go there to. Just follow me." He spoke in a weird monoton tone...weird... Infront of the office he took leave and went into the room next to it. He was a interesting boy...nononono... I almost sounded like Reborn...I knocked on the door and stepped in. The Pricipal looked like the boy that brought me to this place... But his eyes...looked so cold..almost dead. Somehow he resembled Reborn when he announced the next training... I shuddered at that memories.  
"So you're the transfer student." I nodded. " You wrote the entrance exam?." I shook head.  
He looked at me with curiosity and my HI told me that he already knew about the Monster but he didn't know that I was frm Vongola. I could read from his expression that he was disgusted by me and the E class. "I'm sorry but if you didn't take the exam, I need to place you into the E class." I grinned and decided to play along. " Oh no!...But I go a recommendation for the school.  
I took my paper out and gave it to him. His Eyes widened when he read through the text. "I'm here to represent Vongola. I'm sure you know that's a secret." I played with the gun I hold in the hand. " And I'm sure you know what will happen if you tell it someone else. I don't like it if someone tries to test me."

To be honest I had a trauma. Thanks for that Reborn. But Someone needed to show the principal the power of the underworld. He was nothing here and still he tried to ruin the life of the students... He gulped, nodded and gave me a map with the position of the classroom on it. I smiled and left the office to walk to the classroom.

It took me a while to reach the class in a normal tempo and when I reached the top there was a man in a black suit already waiting. He looked at me and sighed. " You must be the new transfer student that came here suddenly." Wait...he didn't know that I was from Vongola...Before I could decide to hide my identity or tell him my real occupation,I was shot from behind. I avoided the bullet and the bullet hit the buliding. Fortunately The man didn't noticed it. "I'm Karasuma."  
Before he could introduce himself further I heard more bullets shot at me. But...I needed to hide my real identity for now so I "tripped" and avoided the bullets. Karasuma finally sah the Bullets and took his gun. I looked to the person who shot at me and froze. It was reborn...but instead of weird costumes, he was in his original body...I assumed that he visited Verde for this...

"Who are you!" Karasuma asked. "Ciao. I'm the representative of Vongola." Karasuma frownded. " You're an assassin?" Reborn shook his head in disappointment. "I'm a hitman."  
Finally Karasuma remembered that i was here too. I acted confused. " What's happening" I asked scared. I could see Reborn smirk at my peformance. "Uhm..isn't Vongola one of the biggest companies?" I tried to stay serious. Karasuma let his guard down and sighed. "Come with me. We will explain you everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna Pov.

I followed him without thinking twice and walked a couple steps behind him. I made sure to walk next to Reborn so that we could talk with each other. Since he knew me and I knew him ( at least a little bit) we could understand each other without words. I looked him in the eyes and asked him. „ Why am I a civilian?" He looked at me with disappointment and shook his head. I was shocked that he remained quiet and didn't shoot at me. „ Dame Tsuna...It's called strategy." i could only sigh and replied. „ I know what you're thinking. Let me guess...you're here to make my test me right?"

A smile formed on his face. It was the smile that he would always have when he had some sadistic thoughts that would gave me headache. „ At least you have more chances to kill him."  
I waved with my hand. „ Yes, yes I understand. But I have the feeling that the government will keep an eye on us since we're BAD mafia famiglia." Ich smirked. I needed to visit them after that mission and explain them about the situation. My methods would depend on their reaction.  
I imagined many situations and I was in deep thoughts. It was too late when I noticed that I had a evil grin on my face. Reborn hit me against my head and brought me back to the reality. I stared at him.  
„It's your fault…you're having bad influence on me." We arrived before he could reply something.  
And...infront of the building there was waiting a yellow Octopus?! As soon as he saw us, he came in our direction with 18 Mach. „Fufufufu. Good morning Tsunayoshi-san." How did he know that I was Tsunayoshi? My transfer was very sudden and no one should know that..except the Agent of the Government. But even he didn't know my name. Well...I bowed again and introduced myself again. I didn't say more and I didn't wat to say more. No one neede to know that I was from Vongola. When I finished my introduction a woman came out. She ran to Reborn and asked with big eyes „ Are...Are you Reborn?" Her voice was very high pitched and I had to cover my ears. Karasuma raised an eyesbrow and looked at the woman with a curious expression. „What is Jelavic?"  
stammered. „ This...This is Reborn. The number 1 hitman.." The octopus and Karasuma looked at Reborn and just stared. I just played along and acted like I was scared. My legs trembled and feel to the ground. Ah~ The first time I was thankful for the acting lessons. The Fedora covered his eyes and he took his gun out to aim at the octopus. The Octopus wanted to evade the bullets but when Reborn had a target he would never miss. He hit some of the tentacles but they grew back again in a fast speed. All people were silent and everyone just looked at the tentacles that were hit. Reborn smirked. „ Don't worry. I'm not here to kill you. I'm only here to help the government." He spoke to the octopus.

Karasuma got angry. „ All the lifes here are in danger but you won't kill him?! It's not a game!" I decided to stop him before Reborn could kill him. „ Hieeeee!" Reborn galnced at me and conveyed.  
„Really? You want to play that role?" I just shrugged „ You're the one who began that play."  
When they looked at me I knew that they forgot that I was here. With a forced smile they guided me into the room for the teachers. They gave me some Papers that I had to sign. Mostly they forced me to keep that whole thing a secret. Karasuma tried to explain the whole situation. How the Ocotpus destroyed the moon and tried the destroy the earth. That we had to kill the Octopus before he would kill us etc. I nodded and listened to the whole story. When he finished with the story I asked him for some time to process the new informations. He nodded and left me alone in the room.

Then I heard some voices outside the corridor. I could here the voices from Reborn and Karasuma.  
„ Why is a Dame like him in that class? I thought you want to kill the octopus." Did..Did reborn call me Dame again?! I had to finish the mission fast. Otherwise he would toture me again with his tutoring. At least he managed to build some space between me and him. We were just strangers in the eyes of the teachers. Karasuma hesitated a bit before he spoke. „ Since you won't kill him, I want you to help the students." Reborn sighed but didn't protest. After that I could here the footsteps that got louder. I ran to my chair and sat again. Before the door opened again I could hear a warning. „ I will give you an adivise. Don't report me or my actions to the higher ups. It's enough that they seeked out for our help. And I think that you also don't want to die earlier."  
I wanted to interrupt the conversation since it would get out of control but what could I do. I cursed under my breath. Reborn just increased the tension between Vongola and the government. A moment later the door was opened and Karasuma came in. „ Are you feeling better now?"  
I nodded and smiled shyly. „I'm fine..." He glanced at me and gave me a sign to follow him. „Come. I will introduce you to your new classmates." And so my new schooll ife began.

The ocotpus was already waiting infront the classtoom and forced me to call him Koro-sensei. I gave up on insisting otherwise and called him like that. He smiled brightly and opened the door to the classroom. I stepped in. „ From now on this will be your new class. Introduce yourself please."  
„Ohyao. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you." I introduced myself while bowing again. Koro-sensei clapped with his tentacles. „ Any questions?" Within second the hands were in the air. A boy with red hair asked the first question. „ Does he know about our mission?" When our eyes met my HI told me that it wouldn't be nice to have him as enemy. Of course I was stronger than him but I was sure that his enemies would suffer...Maybe he could rival Reborn in some way… „ Yes, Karma kun. He knows everything and he accepted it very fast." 

Suddenly the temperatur dropped and he looked at me with a sadistic smile. I could feel something cold running down my spine but I just smiled and pretened that there was nothing. After all these questions I was allowed to sit down. Koro sensei told me to sit next to Nagisa. Everyone watched me attentively and only Nagisa smiled at me. „ Hehehehe- Hi. I didn't thought that I would see you again." Nagisa said. I understoood him. He probably thought that I was an elite because of the train cabin. I shrugged. „I always was bad in the school." Our attention was directed into the front again when the door opened and Reborn came in. „ This is Reborn-sensei. He will help out Karasuma in P.E." My good mood disappeared abruptly. Reborn would HELP out! It didn't sound right…  
„Are you okay?" my sit neighbor asked me worried. I opened my eyes again and nodded fast. I had to concentrate and keep my facade up. „I..just..never fought..with a knife...or a gun." I almost whispered and sounded very scared. I looked to Reborn and he nodded subtly.  
„So, now we should start..." before Koro-sensei could end his sentence Karma asked „ Is he an assassin?" Reborn snorted. „I'm a hitman." His expression darkened and he let his KI out. The room temperatur dropped and the students trembled. Note for me: They still had to less experience. I could read from the posture that they fought some enemies that weren't Koro-sensei tho. But...they wouldn't have a chance in my world. I mouthed. „Stop it already, Baka." and stared at him. He looked at me and huffed in annoyance. „DAME" he formed back and I shuddered. It wasn't a nice memory. But Reborn still stopped and went out. Immediatly the cold feeling was gone and we finally could start with math. The exercises were easy in comparison to Reborns so I took my time and checked everything twice before I gave it to Koro-sensei. I made sure to make some mistakes.

After math it was finally time for P.E and we went out where Karasuma and Reborn waited already for us. 

Everyone already weared some weird clothes with some pouches. They took some weird looking knifes out and I guessed that it was the special knife that could kill Koro-sensei. Since I had no Knife I got one from Karasuma and he told me to learn the basics with REBORN. The others would practice with karasuma since they knew already how to fight. I wanted to cry when I followed Reborn into the woods. Suddenly he stopped and turned around. I crossed my arms and looked at him with some expectations. „ So you should teach me the basic?" I asked him with sarcasm. Reborn didn't answer and just pointed his gun at me.

A second later he shot at me and I wanted to go into the HDWM but he grinned. „ No HDWM."  
I groaned and avoided the bullets that were shot at me. „ But reborn-" I complained. „ No complains anymore. The Octopus will feel something like this." I pouted and tried to get my knife out of the sheath. After a moment I finally hold the knife in my hand and prepared to attack him.  
I ran to him and swung the knife serveral times to get a grip on the knife. But since the knife was made out of rubber it wasn't firm enought and too light. Reborn pulled his fedora down and signaled that the real fight began now. Of course reborn was stronger than me and I couldn't win a fight against him but I was able to avoid his attacks and hurt him. „ Didn't Karasuma say to teach me the basics?" I asked him when I run at him with full speed. Infront of him I swung my knife up to his chin and grazed his fedora. „ONE" Reborn commanded. I switched the knife into my left hand and swung it down. „TWO" This time I aimed for his right shoulder. „THREE" I spun around and swung after his left leg. „Why teaching you when you know the basics already?" Reborn asked and I could swear that he had amusement in his eyes. „Or should I teach you again, Dame Tsuna" I jumped away from Reborn. „Never!"

„Chaos shot" Several bullets came our and were directed at me. I knew that my knife wouldn't be able to stop the bullets so I threw it away and ran. The bullets were almost there and I couldn't think of something else. I didn't want to hit by the bullets so I got my mittens out and put them on. „Natsu" I called and went into the HDWM. „Gao" Natsu snuggled against my shoulder and turned into the mantel. „X-burner" I mumbled. I used only enough to stop the bullet because I would be hit by reborn again if I would destroy the forest…

But the bullets got destroyed and I thought I had won but I forgot that Reborn would continur until I would be exhausted. In the end I was hit by 3 bullets on my head and I fell on the ground. Reborn looked down on me. „ You have to learn much more." I groaned when I understood the meaning behind his words.

After a little break and when I could breath properly I saw a yellow blur and Koro-senei stood infront of me. „Kufufufu Tsunayoshi. It seems you're talented." His voice revealed that I shouldn't lie to him. Was he threatening me? I decided to drop me mask and smirked. „ Does the Government know about this?" Koro-sensei asked me. I looked at with a grim expression. „No"  
„Will you tell Karasuma abput your real identity or should I?" I snorted and Reborn aimed at Koro-sensei with his gun. For a moment nothing happened but then he moved. Reborn shot at him and hit one of his tentacles. Somehow this tentacle didn't grew again. Reborn smirked satisfied and Leon was sitiing on his shoulder, clearly exhausted. Did he use Hyper Dying bullets?  
I didn't hesitate and went into the HDWM again. My flames melted his tentacles bur they weren't destroyed. „I'm sorry sensei but I can't let you tell the Government about US. You're dying anyways and I think it doesn't make any difference if I kill you here right now."

I meant my famiglia with the „US" but I had the feeling that Koro-sensei already knew it. He disappeared and stood behind me. „ Kufufu don't worry. It's your decision to tell them about your real identity but let me tell you that you're not alone" with that Koro-sensei was gone. Reborn left and and left me alone with a smile. „ I know. After all I have the best family in the world that I would kill for."  
After thinking about the past I made my way back to the classroom.


End file.
